havenversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven's Domain Act II: Devil Contractors
Heaven’s Domain Act II: Devil Contractors Years after the chaos brought upon the land from the false Gods had left all of it in darkness. Demons ran rampant, trampling on the lives of the living, widespread cults and degeneracy would overtake many societies, and all many could do was soon await their end during this tragic time. A Deity that would come to be known as the Devil seduced men with power, tempting them to undergo a contract. Those that did would be branded with his mark, but given significant power. Men could also release that contract to obtain more power, but something of exponential value being taken from them. Societies did not take kindly to the ideals of the Devil contractors that would sell their souls as a means of obtaining power. There was a huge divide between humanity. Those who were not of the Devil contractors were against. Churches formed and communities rallied together, leaving the Devil contractors to fight and protect themselves. One day, a pastor would come, spreading good news of a holy, uncorrupt power. Power where one does not need to sell one’s soul nor use incantations. The pastor blessed many with white robes that allow them to use elemental magic. unknown to the people, pentagrams were woven within the foundations of the clothing, lending them the same magic of those that utilized the contract. But while ignorant, they fought to protect all of society. While there was bad blood between Devil contractors and Holy Foundation, they did their best to work together for the cause. A majority of the Devil contractors would meet an egregious, unfortunate end, and of course all the others would come to pass away as well, leaving behind their works towards peace. Unfortunately number of Devil contractors would live with their contracts released and their lives as immortals, living forever with the effects of the contract until they one day die or have their souls obliterated. During this time, there was a witch that went by the name Maria. Unlike every other witch in existence, Maria was of pure heart. Donning a white outfit with white hair, she would walk around each city with charisma and vigor. Maria was looked upon as carrying a facade, but many did not realize her pure heart until she proved it. Maria has spent years making a haven for all of society. She had created Heaven’s Domain, a Domain that envelope a large portion of the land, and ultimately being a veil that would frighten off the chaos. It was thanks to Maria that day that a large part of society could once again be healthy. Fate would have it that Maria would be met with misfortune. Upon activating Heaven’s Domain, the Gods of the land would take control of Heaven’s Domain, forcing it to reject painfully, sending her into the underworld where she lay floating on the black waters weeping tears, and her light stolen from her as her hair and dress turns to the darkest of blacks. Category:Heaven's Domain